


Drive Of Discovery

by Annabee28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Impala, M/M, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabee28/pseuds/Annabee28
Summary: Sam sees a red mark on Dean's neck. He asks him about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction I have posted on here. It may be a little bad, honestly this is just a little thing I thought up so theres not a lot of context to the story. This is not beta read! So this may be grammatically incorrect in some points, I apologize in advance. Enjoy! :)

Sam was looking at Dean when he was speaking. He was driving so his head was turned. Sam saw a hint of a pink mark on his neck almost covered by his jacket.  
"Dean what's this?" Sam asked, reaching over and trying to pull the collar down.  
"What? Stop." Dean said,hitting Sam's hand away.  
"Is that a hickey? You havent been to any bars lately."  
Dean blushed. "Uh... I dont know what you're talking about."  
Sam pushed down the jacket. He saw it before Dean could hit his hand away.  
"Thats a hickey! There's teeth marks! What poor girl was it? The cashier at a motel or something?" Sam asked,amused.  
"Ah.. No.. Not-"  
"We havent been to a bar in ages." Sam interuppted  
"Its not a hickey Sam!" Dean snapped. A blush was rising on his face.  
"Why are you lying. Im not stupid Dean." Sam said  
Dean huffed and didn't reply.  
"Wait..." Sam started.  
"Did.. you finally hook up with Cas?"  
Dean swerved to the side of the road and put the car in park. His face was redder then Sam had ever seem it. He buried his face in his hands.  
"YOU HOOKED UP WITH CAS!" Sam exclaimed  
"Ok, no Sam I did not 'hook up' with Cas." Dean said  
Sam raised an eyebrow  
"We didn't have sex. We just made out." Dean added more as an after thought then anything.  
"I fucking knew it!!!"  
"Shut up!" Dean exclaimed, hitting Sam's arm.  
"I knew you guys had the hots for eachother.. "  
"I do not understand Dean. I do not feel 'hot'" Cas's voice suddenly chimed in.  
"Goddammit Cas! Came out of no where..." Dean yelled  
"Well... maybe hot in my groin area.." Cas added, sounding confused.  
"CAS!" Dean yelled  
"It means you have romantic feelings Cas." Sam says  
"Oh. Then yes, I do have the 'hots' for Dean." Cas says  
"Can every one shut the fuck up?" Dean exclaims  
"Im sorry Dean.." Cas says after a few seconds of silence.  
"No,you're fine Cas." Dean says.  
"Honestly its just still a little weird for me to like a guy, okay Sam? I was gonna tell you when I figured out my feelings, cause the kissing happened out of the blue." Dean says.  
"Okay, sorry for pushing Dean." Sam replies  
"I really do like you though Dean. You make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." Cas announces.  
Dean blushed "Yeah... Same with me..."  
Dean leaned over and quickly pecked Castiel on the lips before turning back onto the road with Sam squealing.  
"That was so cute!!!" He exclaimed  
"Shut UP Sammy!"  
"Dean, shall I stay?" He asked as they pulled back on the road.  
"Yeah. I'd like you to stay. You should switch with Sam."  
All the sudden Cas was in the middle of them, Cas put his hand on Sam and transported them into the back seat then appeared in the front seat with Dean. He buckled then look Dean's hand.  
"Ok well. I could have pulled over"  
Sam was laughing  
"You just pulled over. This made the most sense."  
Dean smiled and brought Cas's hand up to his mouth and kisses it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this dumb little story!


End file.
